OBJECTIVES: 1. Study of effects of adenosine analogs, arabinosyladenine, cordycepin and 2', 3'-dideoxyadenosine on multiplication of herpesvirus in virus-infected cells, in the presence and absence of inhibitors of adenosine deaminase. 2. Study of above compounds on physiology of herpesvirus-infected cells. 3. Study of synthesis of decarboxylated S-adenosylmethionine. 4. Study of polyamines in herpesvirus, and polyamine and methionine metabolism during normal growth and infection, with special emphasis on nuclear function. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lapi, L. and Cohen, S.S., Inhibition of the lethality of bleomycin A5 in L cells by hirudonine. Cancer Research, 37, 1384 (1977). Lapi, L. and Cohen, S.S., Toxicities of adenosine and 2'-deoxyadenosine in L cells treated with inhibitors of adenosine deaminase. Biochem. Pharmacol., 26 71 (1977).